A New Dance
by LandOfTheLivingSkys
Summary: Ash and Quinn show Delos a new dance. Haha I got bored, so I wrote this. This is a one-shot. Please read and review! :D It means alot.


**ME:Hey turtles! So I got bored about an hour ago...so the llama made me write this. ENJOY!**

**Thierry: Selena Alicia, are you forgetting something?**

**ME: Nope :D**

**Thierry:You sure?**

**ME:Yup! :D**

**Ash: Selly doesn't own us(the Night World) Lisa Jane Smith does! :D**

**ME: sadly... I wish I could own this brilliant idea.**

**Ash and Thierry: ENJOY! **

Quinn's POV

"hey!" I whipped his head around to see ash. "Oh hey." I said."I need you help" Ash was grinning, grinning usually meant a prank. "I'm in!" I now grinned. "Were going to teach Delos a dance." Goddess, he looked evil when he was hyped up for yet another prank. "What kind of dance?" I questioned. "Just follow my lead." I nodded and we started looking for Delos. "Oaky, how about we split up and meet back here in five." Ash nodded then went up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, I sighed, no one was there, or so I though. I walked to the window to see if he was in view when I heard a sneeze. I sprung around there were feet sticking out from under the table. My brows furred as I walked over and lifted up the table cloth. Poppy grinned up at me. "Oh hey there Quinn!" She held out her hand "what one?" Ahh, she was eating candy, again. "Where's James?" I questioned. "Shhh!" She pulled me under the table. "I'm hiding from him!" I laughed and she slapped me. "Shut up!" she pushed me away from her, I laughed again. "You were never here! You saw nothing!" I got up and walked out of the kitchen, when Ash ran into me. "Found him" I grinned and followed him to Delos.

Delos' POV

I was watching a movie, a rather stupid movie if you may. First off This Bella character can't do anything for herself, I mean come on, He has to open the door for her? And What's this? Goddess, he sparkles, I thought he was a vampire, not a fey!**(A/N:Sorry Twilight Fans, I don't mean to hurt your feelings.)** I rolled my eyes and paused it to see if there was anything else. "Delos" I sprung around to see who was behind me, Ash and Quinn, This got to be good. "Hi." I said "So me and Quinn were on YouTube about an hour ago, and we found something quite amazing." Ash looked and Quinn and Quinn nodded. "What's YouTube?"I asked, they ignored me "You see it was cool, and we wanted to see if you could do it, because well-"Ash cut him off "we can't" Quinn nodded. I grinned at chance to be better at something then these idiots. "Alright, what is it?" She smiled "Come on we'll show you" I followed them to see the mysterious thing they could not do.

Jezebell's POV

I was walking around aimlessly when I heard Delos, Ash, and Quinn in the Dance Room **(A/N: Dance room= like a ballet studio) **I grinned, this gotta be good. "Hey guys." I said as I walked in. Ash looked over then grinned. "Hey." He led me out of the room, I gave him a confused face, he explained to me what they were going "well I'd like to take apart in this." He nodded. "Just don't mess it up."He warned "I won't." I said and walked in and sat across the room. "Jez says she wants to watch and try to lean the dance as well" Delos nodded "Alright play it from the top Quinn, I think I got this!''

_~1 hour later~_

Delos' POV

I grinned, I have finally mastered the world's hardest dance, and I was going to show all of circle daybreak. Ash had called all the day breakers into the entertainment room. They were all just sitting there. Ash gave the signal for me and I started "First you put your right hand in, then your right hand out, you put right hand in then you shake it all about, you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about" i clapped my hands and did the actions with it. "First you put your left hand in, then your left hand out, you put left hand in then you shake it all about, you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about?" I clapped "First you put your right leg in, then your right leg out, you put right leg in then you shake it all about, you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!" i clapped then bowed with a grin. Then I realised everyone was laughing. My grin dropped "WHAT?" I yelled. I looked over at Quinn and Ash, they were on the floor laughing. I rolled my eyes and left the room. "Delos!" I kept walking Maggie grabbed my arm "Delos, what's wrong?" I just looked at her. "Why did everyone laugh." She founded "well..." I could tell she was looking for words, I could tell. I looked at her. "Delos..Who taught you that song?" He blinked "Ash, and Quinn." She muttered something that sounded like 'Those idiots' "Come on Delos" She started walking to back to the entertainment room. I stopped her. "Maggie." She snorted "Delos, that's a child's song. They made you look like an idiot." Oh _oh_ "Maggie, it's okay, at least I learnt something." I smiled, still proud of what I've learnt. "Still they deserve-" She didn't get to finish ranting over them, I kissed like she was rain, and of course she kissed me back, i could now tell that she had forgotten it, and moved on.

**ME: Hope y'all enjoyed this! :D Please review!**

**Ash: What are you? Miley Cyrus?**

**Delos: Who's that?**

**ME: I can go get Mare, and get her to kick you in the shin-or better-where the sun don't shine.**

**Ash: But then there will be no sexy Ash look-a-likes!**

**Delos: Exactly.**


End file.
